Interstellar (Between the Stars)
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Naruto pergi ke tempat dimana Sasuke tak bisa menjangkaunya, namun ia telah menyiapkan sesuatu setiap tanggal anniversary mereka. Hanya saja, sampai kapan Sasuke akan bertahan? (1/?)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Interstellar (Between the Stars)

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre: Romance, friendship, slight!angst

Length: (?)

Summary: Naruto pergi ke tempat dimana Sasuke tak bisa menjangkaunya, namun ia telah menyiapkan sesuatu setiap tanggal _anniversary_ mereka. Hanya saja, sampai kapan Sasuke akan bertahan?

* * *

.

_**Prolog**_

.

Sasuke menyetir mobilnya pulang ke apartemen dari bandara, sendirian. Kursi penumpang yang tadinya diisi oleh Naruto kini kosong. Tidak ada sekelebat rambut pirang yang mengganggu konsentrasinya menyetir, tidak ada yang menyetel musik _rock_ dengan volume maksimal hingga membuat gendang telinga Sasuke hampir pecah. Tidak ada suara _'cklak cklak'_ tangan-tangan yang bermain tombol sabuk pengaman. Suasana sepi seperti ini malah membuat bulu Sasuke meremang.

Tak biasa memang. Sasuke telah menjalani 10 tahun hidupnya bersama Naruto dan segala keributan yang ia timbulkan. Di antara warna hitam dan abu-abu perabot di rumah Sasuke selalu ada warna oranye milik Naruto. Satu sepatu keds lusuh diantara sepatu pantofel resmi milik Sasuke. Serta satu almari penuh berisi cup ramen di dapurnya.

Karena sejak berusia 14 tahun hingga 24, Sasuke selalu menghirup udara yang sama dengan Naruto, namun sebentar lagi hal itu akan berubah. Naruto pergi dari sisi Sasuke. Meninggalkan ruang yang cukup lebar untuk Sasuke hingga mungkin ia bisa bernafas lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tapi tidak bernapas lega, justru lebih berat.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa teman yang dikenalnya sejak smp itu kini akan pergi melintasi angkasa, ke luar dari zona bumi yang hijau ini (Sasuke yakin Naruto 100% gila). Ia tak tahu bahwa orang yang hampir tidak menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir bisa kuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya, dan lulus setengah tahun mendahuluinya dan dengan besar kepalanya si pirang itu bercerita bahwa ia mendapat beasiswa ke MIT. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa si pirang bodoh yang selalu menyalin pr nya saat SMA telah menjadi astronot NASA dan akan pergi ke dunia antah berantah di luar sana dua hari lagi.

Sudah terlambat jika Sasuke memutar balik mobilnya kembali ke bandara untuk mengalangi Naruto pergi. Sudah terlambat.

Namun dari segala list ketidakpercayaan Sasuke, yang paling ia tak percayai adalah…

Ia baru saja melepas kekasihnya untuk pergi ke luar angkasa. Ke tempat dimana hanya ada gelap, dan jauh dari aman (jauh dari Sasuke pula).

Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang tidak menyetujui kepergiannya. Mereka sempat bertengkar, adu mulut, dan Sasuke sempat berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin berpacaran dengan seorang astronot yang akan meninggalkannya sendirian di bumi. Tapi keduanya bagaikan tiang listrik yang susah dirobohkan.

Naruto sempat minggat dari apartemennya dan Sasuke, ia menginap di rumah sepupunya Gaara selama 2 minggu, sampai akhirnya ia pulang dan meminta maaf. Namun ia tak berubah pikiran.

Mereka pergi ke bandara pagi ini tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Sebagian hati Sasuke merasa bersalah karena telah menghalangi impian Naruto, namun di sisi lain ia masih tak ingin si pirang benar-benar harus hidup tanpa gravitasi dan makan makanan berbentuk seperti pasta gigi.

Sasuke tidak melihat lagi bagaimana wajah si pirang ketika ia mengusirnya keluar dari mobil setelah sampai di bandara, ia langsung tancap gas tanpa menoleh untuk yang terakhir kali (ia berharap tidak _terakhir_ kalinya) kepada Naruto. Ia pikir dengan cara mendiamkannya, Naruto akan berubah pikiran. Namun semua itu salah. Telepon genggam yang ia harap berbunyi dengan nama Naruto tertera sebagai _sender_ beserta sms permintaan maaf tak juga muncul. Tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto memberi kabar bahwa ia tidak jadi mengikuti ekspedisi ke planet-entah-apa-namanya dan lebih memilih pulang untuk makan malam bersama Sasuke.

Mobilnya masih melaju di jalan tol yang lurus tanpa hambatan, tapi Sasuke merasa ia sedang berjalan di gunung yang berliku tajam hingga mengguncangkan seluruh isi mobil. Beserta hatinya.

Naruto tidak akan kembali, setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat.

Pria itu akan berada sangat jauh dari Sasuke, bukan hanya sekedar kuliah di MIT.

Tidak ada sinyal, telepon genggam tidak berguna. Tidak ada jalan komunikasi―

―_Ciiiit__―_

Sasuke mengerem mobilnya secara tiba-tiba, dan ia tersentak.

Sesuatu dengan duri tajam seperti nusuk dadanya, membuat lumpuh otot-ototnya. Bahkan sepersekian detik ia tak mampu mengenali lagi jalan tol yang terbentang lurus dihadapannya. Semua terlihat blur karena genangan air yang mulai menutupi pengelihatannya. Ia tahu bahwa ada pengaturan tertulis: dilarang berhenti di jalan tol, ia harus segera beranjak jika tak ingin ditilang oleh polisi. Namun kakinya terlalu lemas untuk menginjak pedal gas.

Ia membuka _dashboard_ mobil, lalu mencari secarik amplop yang ia tahu Naruto telah meletakkannya di tempat itu. Sebelum si pirang itu keluar dari mobil, ia sempat mendengar Naruto bertaka _'baca setelah sampai di rumah'_ dan _'jangan kawatir'_ serta _'anniversary kita'_.

_Ketemu_, amplop berwarna putih tulang membungkus rapi selembar kertas berwarna sama. Sasuke diam ketika membacanya. Tulisan tangan Naruto yang seperti cakar ayam terpahat di sana, hanya singkat. Beberapa baris, tidak penuh. Tapi beberapa baris tersebut mampu memecah tangis bisu Sasuke. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar bahwa kaca mobilnya digedor oleh seorang polisi dari luar.

.

_**Ketika kau membaca ini, kau sudah tidak melihat wajah jelekku lagi.**_

_**Aku tahu kau marah Sasuke, maaf. Tapi ekspedisi ini adalah keinginanku sejak aku berada dalam perut ibuku (oke aku berlebihan).**_

_**Aku tak tahu kau akan memaafkanku atau tidak, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mengejar impianku.**_

_**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke. Meski sudah bukan jarak lagi yang terbentang diantara kita.**_

_**Aku tidak akan ada saat anniversary, tapi jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu!**_

_**Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, aku akan sangat merindukanmu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**P.S. apa aku sudah bilang bahwa kau adalah impianku?**_

_**P.S.S. maka aku akan selalu mengejarmu**_

_**P.S.S.S. I love you**_

.

* * *

a/n

terimakasih sudah membaca! Sebenarnya saya berniat mempublish fic ini setelah unas, tapi karena tangan saya benar-benar gatal, jadilah. Review dan kritik sangat diharapkan, semoga kalian suka dengan prolognya. Chapter selanjutnya akan dipublish setelah unas, (tapi tidak langsung yaa) maaf jika saya terkesan php.

Sedikit curhat, maaf, karena saya benar-benar sedang galau. Sebenarnya, saya menulis ini dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala. Fandom kedua saya setelah Naruto sedang kacau, semua author deactive karena plagiarism dan repost. Saya benar-benar sedih ketika melihat mereka deactive satupersatu. Memang, plagiarism sangat menyebalkan, karya yang sudah kita buat susah payah diplagiat oleh manusia brengsek yang seenaknya sendiri. Tapi untuk deactive, perlukah?

Saya memang tidak pernah diplagiat dan sebagainya, soalnya fic saya biasa-biasa saja hingga tidak mengundang orang untuk plagiat. Mungkin karena saya tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya diplagiat yg sebenarnya, makanya terbersit rasa kecewa dan menganggap author tsb sedikit kekanakan?

Ah, ya sudahlah… semoga tidak ada lagi kasus pagiat-plagiatan hingga merugikan banyak orang seperti itu.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Interstellar (Between the Stars)

Genre: Romance, friendship, slight!angst

Length: (1/?)

Summary: Naruto pergi ke tempat dimana Sasuke tak bisa menjangkaunya, namun ia telah menyiapkan sesuatu setiap tanggal anniversary mereka. Hanya saja, sampai kapan Sasuke akan bertahan?

I do not own Naruto and the poem.

.

Chapter 1

.

* * *

_People think_

_Space_

_is an asundered thing_

_But I found it between your fingers_

_and underneath your eyelashes_

_Someone told me_

_it takes three years_

_to travel to Mars_

_But I can spend_

_twenty minutes_

_in your arms_

_and have traveled farther_

_and learned more_

_than any astronaut._

* * *

.

.

_**18 Juni 2014**_

Jantung Sasuke seperti meloncat ketika ia membuka pintu rumah sepulang dari kantor dan hidungnya mencium aroma ramen. Jika seminggu lalu bau itu adalah hal biasa, namun tidak lagi untuk sekarang. Tidak lagi sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Ia setengah berlari ke dapur untuk memastikan sesuatu, masih dengan sepatu pantofelnya, bahkan ia tak ingat apakah ia telah menutup pintu depan. Ketika ia telah sampai di ambang pintu dapur, ia tak melihat hal yang diharapkannya. Dapurnya kosong, tak ada satupun alat dapur yang bergeser dari tempatnya sejak ia tinggal bekerja pagi tadi. Semuanya tampak rapi, berada di tempat yang seharusnya.

Ia tercengang, hampir tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Rupanya hidung atau otaknya mulai rusak. Ia baru saja berhalusinasi bahwa telah ada seseorang yang memasak ramen di dapurnya ketika ia sedang bekerja. Bagaimanapun juga, mulai tiga hari yang lalu ia telah tinggal sendiri.

Itulah alasan mengapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak menyukai ramen. Makanan itu seperti sampah, menurutnya. Bagaimana seseorang bisa selamat jika sepanjang hidupnya selalu makan mie dengan bumbu instan berlapis lilin dan dimasak dalam sterofoam yang memiliki zat racun bila terkena air panas. Sejak dulu masalah ramen telah membuatnya lelah, baik fisik maupun psikis. Mungkin besok ia akan izin kepada bosnya untuk beristirahat di rumah dan memastikan Gaara menggantikan pekerjaannya di kantor.

Tapi, hey! Memangnya ramen salah apa padanya hingga ia begitu membenci makanan itu.

_Oh, diam. Diam. Diam._

Sasuke mengambil gelas kaca dari rak piring, kemudian mengisinya dengan air kran hingga terisi setengah penuh dan meminumnya tanpa jeda. Ia membiarkan gelas kaca menggelinding ke tempat cuci piring selagi ia menangkup air kran dengan kedua tangannya, dan membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali untuk meredakan panas yang membakar dahinya.

Dengan wajah masih basah dengan air, ia berjalan menuju lemari penyimpan makanan di sebelah lemari es, membukanya dengan kasar hingga terdengar bunyi _'brak'_ dan menguras seluruh isinya. Ramen instan. Seluruh persedian ramen yang tersusun rapi dalam lemari berhamburan ke bawah, berjatuhan diantara kaki Sasuke. Seakan tidak puas hanya dengan megobrak-abrik, ia mengambil plastik sampah dan memasukan seluruh ramen ke dalamnya lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah. Berharap benda itu musnah dan tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan setengah limbung ke arah pintu depan dengan kantuk yang masih belum hilang sepenuhnya. Sebetulnya ia berniat mengabaikan siapapun yang kini berada di depan rumahnya, mengedor pintunya dengan tidak sabaran. Namun suara gebrakan itu membuat tidurnya tidak nyaman hingga ia terpaksa bangun dan siap membunuh siapapun yang berada dibalik pintunya.

"Halo,"

Kepala Shikamaru muncul dari balik pintu beserta senyum malasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tanya Sasuke kesal, tak suka jam istirahatnya diganggu.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya yang membawa bungkusan makanan.

"Makanan?" bisik Sasuke, dahinya berkerut heran. "Kau membawakanku makanan?"

"Yep," tanpa dipersilahkan Shikamaru masuk dan menutup pintu, ia menendang sepatunya begitu saja hingga terpental ke segala arah. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memungutinya dan meletakkannya di tempat sepatu.

Shikamaru meletakkan bungkusan makanan di atas meja sebelum ia menarik kursi dan meletakkan seluruh beban tubuhnya untuk duduk di sana.

"Hey, rumah ini jadi terasa sepi," kata Shikamaru tanpa berpikir, sedikit menyesal ketika ia mendengar suara Sasuke mengeratkan giginya.

Diam yang dibuat Sasuke seolah menjadi isyarat bahwa ia tidak ingin membicarakannya, maka Shikamaru pun berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya.

"Ada restoran keluarga yang baru buka di dekat stasiun, aku beli dua porsi ayam untuk kita berdua." Ujar Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih terdiam, sedikit khawatir ia benar-benar marah padanya. Namun hal itu sirna saat Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya dengan dua gelas berisi jus ditangannya.

"Wow… jus di sore hari? Terdengar legit."

"Jangan banyak protes."

"Ups," ia menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan dan berpura-pura menyesal.

Mereka makan tanpa bicara, menghadap seporsi ayam goreng masing-masing ditambah dengan beberapa kaleng cola dari lemari es Sasuke dengan lahap. Atau hanya Shikamaru saja, karena Sasuke lebih sering menatap ayamnya ketimbang mengunyah. Makanan yang disukainya kali ini tidak terlihat menggiurkan sama sekali, dan pada akhirnya bagian Sasuke ditebas juga oleh Shikamaru tanpa rasa bersalah.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tengah, menghadap televisi yang sedang menyiarkan berita tentang kriminalitas. Namun Shikamaru tahu dengan jelas bahwa konsentrasi teman sekantornya itu tidak pada acara tv, tidak padanya. Nyawanya sedang berkelana entah kemana, mungkin sedang melamun juga di dalam hatinya.

Pria berkuncir mendesah, pemandangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang seperti ini tak pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup selama ia mengenal Sasuke. Sasuke adalah seorang yang cuek, tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah yang dihadapinya. Ia selalu menghadapi sesuatu dengan tenang dan realistis. Melihatnya seperti ini, Shikamaru merasa Sasuke sedang berakting menjadi orang lain dengan sangat sempurna.

Pandangan Shikamaru meneliti Sasuke mulai ujung kaki hingga kepala. _Ck, dia sangat mengerikan._

Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang kehilangan seseorang yang berarti baginya, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa dampaknya akan separah ini.

"Apakah pacarmu benar-benar akan jadi alien di angkasa luar?" Tanya Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

Sasuke hanya mengerang sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau harus percaya bahwa tetanggaku mulai membicarakannya. 'Nara-_san_, apakah astronot yang akan pergi ke planet Mozamoza itu adalah temanmu?' ibu-ibu yang tinggal di depan apartemenku bertanya begitu padaku." Cerocosnya panjang lebar, sebenarnya ia tak yakin bahwa ada planet bernama Mozamoza eksis di alam semesta ini.

"Seluruh dunia sedang membicarakannya, Shika. Jika tetanggamu bertanya, itu adalah hal biasa."

"Wow, benar juga. Mereka sedang melakukan ekspedisi besar-besaran, aku melihat beritanya beberapa kali di tv. Apa kau melihatnya juga?"

"Tidak."

Bibir Shikamaru berkedut berusaha untuk tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, "oh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya. Tidak." ia berkata.

"Tidak bukanlah alasan," Shikamaru menginterupsi. "Dengan menjawab tidak kau hanya mencoba menghindari pertanyaanku, tapi tidak Sasuke. Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari masalahmu. Tidak sampai kau bicara apa maumu dan bertindak."

"Diam," bentak Sasuke, mata masih terpaku pada layar televisi yang kini menyiarkan iklan shampoo. "Jangan menguliahi aku."

"Tidak, Sasuke kau hanya perlu―"

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak merasakannya bukan, bagaimana seseorang yang biasa mengganggu hidupmu sekarang ia pergi begitu saja setelah mereka selesai denganmu. Tidak, kau tidak pernah. Aku akan berdoa kau tidak akan pernah karena hal itu rasanya sangat menjengkelkan."

"Tidak, bukan, bukan Sasuke. Dia tidak pergi," Shikamaru meyakinkan Sasuke, ia menyentuh pundak pria berambut _raven_ disampingnya, namun tangannya ditepis.

"Dia pergi." Dua bola mata obsidian Sasuke akhirnya bertemu dengan manik hitam pria di hadapannya. Shikamaru hampir mengigit bibir saat pandangan tajam itu tertuju padanya, tatapan yang hampir membuatnya ketakutan.

Namun Shikamaru masih berusaha memenangkan perdebatan ini, "dia pergi, tapi dia akan kembali."

"Mereka akan pergi, semua yang datang dalam hidupmu akan pergi. Cepat atau lambat, pada akhirnya mereka akan meninggalkanmu. Itu hanya masalah waktu, dan waktunya adalah sekarang." Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan sekarang, kalimat itu hanya langsung keluar dari bibirnya ketika sekelebatan kepala berambut pirang muncul dalam imajinasinya selama sepersekian detik. Jika bukan otaknya yang memerintah mulutnya untuk berkata demikian, mungkin kalimat itu berasal dari dalam hati.

Mulut Shikamaru menganga, memang ada peraturan tak tertulis bahwa seorang Uchiha akan selalu memenangkan perdebatan. Namun kali ini ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Oke," ia berkata dengan berat hati. "Tapi Sasuke, jika lain kali ia meneleponmu, angkatlah. Karena hanya dalam beberapa hari ini kau bisa mendengar suaranya, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi."

_Bagaimana kau tahu dia menelponku?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Tiga hari ini dia selalu mengganggu tidurku, dia selalu menyanyakan bagaimana kabarmu, apa kau baik-baik saja, apakah kau cukup makan, apa kau cukup tidur…."

Kalimat itu cukup membuat Sasuke mengerti apa alasan sebenarnya Shikamaru datang kemari.

Mata Sasuke telah kembali menatap acara televisi, ia tak begerak. Hal itu membuat Shikamaru sedikit lega karena tak harus bertatapan dengan Sasuke lagi.

"Ada kalanya yang pergi harus segera pergi. Agar semuanya jadi lebih baik."

Ketika Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi pandangannya, Shikamaru telah pergi dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengabaikan telepon genggamnya yang berdengung lebih dari tiga belas kali malam itu, ia memilih untuk membenamkannya di bawah bantal. Namun benda elektronik itu berdengung tanpa henti, bahkan ketika ia meninggalkannya untuk mandi dan kembali lagi, masih tetap berdering. Masih dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya serta rambutnya yang basah kuyup, ia memeriksa riwayat panggilan tak terjawab dan dua puluh pesan dari nomer tak dikenal. Ia mengklik satu pesan suara yang dikirim oleh nomer yang sama dengan pengirim pesan teks lainnya.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah tidur?" Suara Naruto terdengar sangat tenang, "aku berharap kau mau mengangkat teleponku sekali saja, aku merindukanmu, aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu."

Uchiha Sasuke mematung, mendengarkan pernyataan Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Separuh dari isi pesan suara Naruto adalah menanyakan kabarnya, dan memberitahukan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun ada jeda yang cukup panjang di akhir pesan suara, Sasuke megira pesannya sudah habis dan ia baru saja akan menekan tombol merah pada telepon genggamnya ketika suara Naruto terdengar lagi di _speaker_.

"Sasuke, jangan lakukan ini padaku." Kata Naruto, sebelum Sasuke mendengar suara operator yang menanyakan apakah ia akan menghapus atau mendengarnya lagi.

Sasuke bersumpah ia mendengar suara cegukan kecil. Naruto… _Naruto menangis_.

Tak lama kemudian teleponnya berdering lagi, kali ini ia mengangkatnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan." Ia mendengar nada lega Naruto dari seberang sana, namun tentu saja ia tidak membayangkan pria itu sedang tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus dadanya. "Sasuke… aku mencemaskanmu."

_Harusnya kau mencemaskan dirimu sendiri, kau akan pergi ke luar angkasa._

"Oh… ya."

"Yeah! Yeah! Aku sangat khawatir karena sejak aku berangkat ke Amerika kau tidak membalas telepon, sms dan emailku."

"Maaf, aku sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Sasuke berbohong.

"Tidak mungkin!" Naruto merengek, "sesibuk apapun Uchiha Sasuke akan selalu punya waktu untuk Uzumaki Naruto."

_Tidak. Tidak. Sasuke tidak sedang membayangkan Naruto cemberut._

"Yah, kau benar, aku berbohong."

"Nah…" Naruto terkekeh, "dalam tiga hari kau sudah menjadi anak nakal, Sasuke."

"Ck. Katakan saja apa maumu." Kata Sasuke, setengah membentak. Namun ia segera menyesali perkataannya yang dipikirnya sedikit keterlaluan. "Kau tahu sambungan internasional itu tidak murah 'kan?"

Bukannya bicara, Sasuke malah mendengar pria itu tertawa.

"Hey, kau harusnya tahu bahwa gajiku bisa dipakai untuk sambungan internasional selama sepuluh tahun!"

"Hmm…"

"Hei, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud bicara random seperti ini. Yah, _old habits die hard_."

"Sekarang, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan dan aku akan mendengarkan."

Sasuke mendengar Naruto berdehem panjang sebelum berkata, "aku―"

Hening. Tak terdengar suara apapun dari speaker telepon Sasuke.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, ia memejamkan matanya dan mengeluarkan sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen di paru-parunya melewati mulut. Semenit berlalu dan ia telah melakukannya lebih dari delapan kali, namun Naruto masih tak bersuara.

"A-Aku merindukanmu." Naruto berkata tiba-tiba.

"Ap―"

"Aku merinduka―"

"Berhenti," Sasuke menyela. "Berhenti bicara omong kosong yang bahkan kau tak pernah bisa untuk membuktikannya!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh," bisik Naruto meyakinkan.

"Tidak, kau tidak pernah."

"Sasuke―"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pulang sekarang dan melihat wajahku sekarang, bukankah kau merindukanku?"

"Sasuke, kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Terdengar desahan panjang. Entah itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke atau Naruto, keduanya tak yakin. Yang jelas desahan itu terdengar sangat lemah, mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka sudah sangat lelah.

"Aku tahu bahwa ini berat bagimu, tapi ini juga berat untukku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kuhadapi setelah ini, kau tahu bahawa dunia ini luas tapi luar angkasa jauh lebih luas, dan dalam hitungan hari aku akan berada di sana menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka."

Tiba-tiba kepala Sasuke terasa pening, pandangannya berputar-putar dan rasa mual menyergapnya. Maka ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang dingin dan kosong, telinganya masih mendengarkan suara Naruto yang semakin terdengar lirih.

"Maafkan aku jika aku pergi tanpa izinmu, aku tidak bisa berjanji aku akan kembali setelah berapa tahun, tapi… aku akan kembali, dan aku akan menerima semua keputusanmu saat itu."

Selanjutnya yang Sasuke dengar adalah permintaan maaf Naruto serta isak halus serta napas pria itu yang memburu. Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil merengut, menyalahkannya seolah-olah benda itu yang membuat dirinya kini kesulitan bernapas.

Ia sempat mendengar suara memohon Naruto untuk memeriksa laci lemari pakaiannya, karena si pirang telah meninggalkan sesuatu untuknya. Dan benar saja, ketika Sasuke membuka lacinya, ia menemukan secarik memo berwarna kuning berisi pesan Naruto.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika mengambil memo itu dari laci dan mulai membacanya.

Ia berpikir, sejak kapan Naruto jadi se romantis ini.

.

.

_**Jangan buang ramenku, aku akan memakannya setelah aku kembali!**_

_**Jangan mengumpat dalam hati, aku hanya tahu itu akan terjadi. Aku tahu kau sering membuangnya ketika aku tidak di rumah.**_

_**Ngomong-ngomong, tanggal 10 kurang tiga minggu lagi. Saat hari itu tiba, aku sudah berada di tempat dimana kau tidak bisa menghubungiku, maaf! .**_

_**Aku tidak akan memaksamu reservasi dinner di tempat mahal yang biasa kita lakukan, akan tetapi kau harus tetap merayakannya. Jangan lupa ambil foto agar aku tahu kau benar-benar merayakannya meski aku tidak bisa di sini untuk memaksamu. Oke?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**P.s. wait for me.**_

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk dengan punggung tegak menghadap cermin sebesar pintu kamarnya menempel di dinding tak jauh dari ranjang.

Cermin itu telah ada sejak rumah ini dibelinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Cermin yang telah merekam seluruh kejadian demi kejadian di hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin, jika benda itu bisa bicara, ia akan mengerti Sasuke lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyilangkan kaki, bola mata _obsidian_ menatap lurus bayangan matanya sendiri yang dipantulkan oleh cermin itu.

Ia memantapkan hati bahwa ia memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Ia akan menunggu Naruto.

.

.

.


End file.
